In the related art, a high efficiency compressor commonly includes a rolling thrust bearing, whose balls are discontinuously lubricated mainly by splash, which cannot adequately lubricate the balls, and the heat resulting from the friction between the balls and the upper and lower supporting plates cannot be completely taken away, thus resulting in an increased friction coefficient between the balls and the upper and lower supporting plates and a larger power consumption of the compressor.